une rencontre inattendue
by laeti-chan
Summary: riza rencontre une personne très importante de son passé... quelle sera la réaction de roy.. royxriza. et voila une petite fin n2
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages de fullmetal alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas. sinon je serai deaj une star! et ce n'est pas le cas...**

* * *

Roy mustang était tranquillement en train de remplir ses dossier (enfin si on peut dire ça comme ça) sous l'œil bienveillant de Riza Hawkeye, son premier lieutenant, quand le téléphone sonna, venant briser le silence. C'était son ami Maes Hugues :

- je veux que tu l'entendes, elle a la voix d'un ange ! C'est un génie et elle n'a que 3 ans ! Si tu l'aurais vu la dernière fois comme elle était mignonne avec ses deux petites couettes et sa jolie petite frimousse!

A moitié allongé sur la table de son bureau, Hugues agitait les photos tant adorées de sa fille et de sa femme, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-lieutenant Hugues je suis en plein travail…commença Roy moitié énervé moitié désespéré.

- quelle coïncidence moi aussi .

Il allait exploser ! Si seulement il aurait pu brûler son ami à travers le téléphone, cela lui aurait fait le plus grand bien.

-non plus sérieusement, si je t'appelle c'est pour te prévenir que le führer a décidé d'organiser une sorte de « réception » afin de renforcer les liens entre les différentes sections de l'armée. Comme tu le sais il semble qu'il y ait certains soulèvements de la part de certains généraux, spécialement ceux des services spéciaux.

-oui j'ai entendu dire que les relations étaient assez tendues à ce niveau…mais quel rapport y a-t-il avec moi ?

-étant un des meilleurs officiers de l'armée ta présence est indispensable. De plus, étant donné que tu as beaucoup d'ennemis à l'état major, ce sera l'occasion d'obtenir le soutien d'autant d'alliés que possible. La réunion a lieu lundi, dans deux jours. Alors…tu devrai te dépêcher …d'inviter avec ta tendre Riza a taccompagner.

-LA FERME ! Cria le colonel raccrochant le téléphone avec une force et une rapidité inouïe.

Riza se leva d'un bond et le réprimanda : « colonel utilisez le téléphone avec plus de soins ! ».

Cet espèce de il le cramerait un jour ! Bien que ce soit un imbécile il n'avait pas tout a fait tord, il devait y aller pour renforcer sa position. Et puis c'est vrai qu'une présence féminine à ses cotés ne lui ferait pas de mal et Riza était la personne la plus qualifiée pour l'accompagner. Et surtout, il aurait enfin le plaisir de la voir en tenue de soirée.

-Hawkeye, décommandez tous vos rendez-vous pour lundi, vous m'accompagnez à la grande fête du führer. Inutile de vous dire qu'une tenue correcte est obligatoire.

-mais colonel…

-c'est un ordre Hawkeye.

N'ayant pas le choix, elle du se résigner a accompagner le colonel. Le plus dur pour elle était de trouver quoi se mettre ! N'ayant pas l'habitude de ce genre de soirée elle se trouvait un peu démunie. Mais qu'allez t-elle mettre ? Même si elle demandait a maria Ross elle était sur que elle aussi n'en n'avait pas. Que faire ? Faire honte à Mustang était son pire cauchemar.

-vous avez quelque chose a vous mettre au moins lieutenant ? demanda Roy en voyant le tête décrépie de son lieutenant.

-euh…et bien…c'est-à-dire que…

-dans ce cas je ne vois qu'une solution Hawkeye. Il se leva et prit Riza par le bras. Allons vous trouver quelque chose à mettre pour lundi.

Bien que réticente, elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que de suivre Mustang. Au point où elle en était, ça ne pouvait pas être pire.

----------------------------------------------------------

-vous n'avez aucun goût Hawkeye !

-c'est plutôt vous qui avez des goûts bizarres colonel.

Des heures et des heures après, il cherchaient encore la robe idéale. Celles que les colonel lui proposait étaient soit trop courtes, soit trop décolletées, certaines mêmes était carrément vulgaires.

-voyons une jeune femme telle que vous ne devrait pas cacher sa féminité.

-qu'entendez vous par une femme comme moi ?

- si je vous le disais, je crois que je n'en ressortirai pas vivant.

Elle le regarda d'un mauvais œil, prête à dégainer ses flingues a tout moment.

-auriez-vous peur de moi colonel ?

-en fait ce sont plutôt vos flingues qui m'effraient un peu je dois dire…vous etes tout le temps en train de me les balader sous le nez. Vous etes trop susceptible Hawkeye ! A croire que vous n'aimez pas que l'on vous dise que vous etes une femme magnifique. Son sourire dragueur au bout des lèvres.

Elle devint rouge écarlate.

- colonel, il vaut mieux pour vous que…

Soudain elle LE vit dans le reflet de la vitrine. Non ce ne peut pas être lui, ce n'est pas possible ! Elle se retourna mais il n'étais plus la. Le cherchant des yeux elle l'aperçu dans la foule et courut a sa poursuite, laissant derrière elle un Roy Mustang totalement désarmé !

-Hawkeye ! Hawkeye ou allez vous ? Attendez moi ! Il tenta de la suivre à travers la foule.

Elle ne pouvait le croire ! Ce ne pouvait être vrai ! Elle le vit s'engouffrer dans une ruelle, et le suivit. Elle entendait au loin Mustang qui l'appelait, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, c'était trop important pour elle. Enfin elle le rattrapa, a bout de souffle.

-Hey vous !

L'homme se retourna…

* * *

to be continued...

**j'espère que vous avez aimé..**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**chapitre 2**

L'homme se retourna…

C'était un vieillard, barbu, tout maigre. A en juger par ses vêtements, ce devait etre un sans abris. Complètement l'opposé de la personne que Riza cherchait.

-oh pardon je suis désolée je vous avais prise pour quelqu'un d'autre, veuillez m'excuser. Elle lui donna quelques pièces et il s'en alla.

Elle était pourtant persuadée que c'était lui. Comment sa vue, habituellement si excellente avait – elle pu lui faire défaut dans un moment pareil !

Le colonel arriva totalement essoufflé :

- Mais qu'est ce qui vous prend Hawkeye ? Vous etes folle de partir comme ça.

- pardonnez-moi, colonel cela ne se reproduira plus.

- qui est ce que vous poursuiviez comme ça ?

- personne, j'avais simplement cru voir une vielle connaissance c'est tout. Encore une fois je vous pris d'accepter mes excuses.

- vous ne vouliez vraiment pas me dire qui c'était ?

- …

- …très bien, oublions ça. Allons vous trouver une magnifique robe qui fera sensation auprès de la gente masculine de l'armée.

Avant de partir Riza ramassa un vieux mouchoir qui traînait par terre ou deux lettres étaient brodées : « Y.K ». Cette fois elle en était sur, c'était bien lui.

- dépêchez vous lieutenant! Le colonel vous attend avec impatience. Dit la femme de chambre de Riza.

- eh bien dites au colonel que ce n'est pas moi qui ai perdu le plan de la maison du Führer ! Ah fichue robe !

-etes vous sur que vous n'avez pas besoin de mon aide ? Je suis la pour ça vous savez.

-non merci tout va bien.

Riza sortit de sa chambre. La domestique n'en revenait pas ses yeux. Elle portait une magnifique robe bleue foncée, avec des manches bouffantes d'un bleu plus clair. Ses cheveux détachés et ce léger rose sur ses lèvres, rendaient son visage encore plus parfait qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-vous etes absolument magnifique lieutenant ! Il ne manque plus que la touche finale !

Elle lui mit autour du cou une magnifique chaîne en argent avec un pendentif en forme de cœur au milieu.

-c'est un cadeau de la part du colonel Mustang. C'est pour se faire pardonner d'avoir égaré le plan de la maison.

Riza était rouge écarlate, elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

-…bon, allons y.

Quand elle entra dans la salle, tous les yeux se tournèrent vers elle. Roy lui-même fut subjugué par la beauté de son lieutenant. Déjà qu'il la trouvait très belle en uniforme, alors la voir ainsi dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

Tour à tour Roy présenta Riza à tous les invités. Elle était assurément un atout précieux pour lui, et il n'était pas près de la lâcher de si tôt. Pendant la soirée, Riza fut invitée plusieurs fois à danser.

Profitant qu'elle était seule, Roy l'invita à son tour.

-m'accorderez vous cette danse Hawkeye ?

-avec plaisir colonel.

Ils formaient un couple magnifique. On avait l'impression qu'ils étaient dans un autre monde ou rien n'existait sauf eux.

-je dois reconnaître colonel que vous avez bon goût. Cette robe a éblouit tout le monde.

-pourtant ce n'était pas la robe qu'ils regardaient Riza…

-colonel vous ne devriez pas me serrer aussi fort ! Tout le monde nous regarde, on pourrait croire que nos relations sont plus que professionnelles.

-n'est-ce pourtant pas le cas?

Son visage tourna au rouge écrevisse. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux pensant trouver une trace de malice, mais il n'y avait rien, excepté les beaux yeux noirs qui la fixait intensément. Il resserra tendrement ses bras autour d'elle.

-Riza, il faut que vous sachiez que je vous…

-pardonnez moi mais puis-je vous emprunter votre charmante partenaire colonel ?

Un beau jeune homme blond s'interposa entre le couple, tentant de prendre Riza des bras de Mustang.

-je vous en pris. Répondit sèchement le colonel.

Riza, le visage blanc, fut pétrifiée sur place. On aurait dit qu'elle voyait un mort, toute capacité de penser s'était envolée. Elle ne faisait que fixer cet homme.

-vous allez bien Hawkeye ? Vous etes toute blanche ?

Riza tenta de reprendre ses esprits et de paraître la plus naturel possible.

-mais oui ne vous en faites pas colonel. Tout va très bien.

Mustang s'éloigna a regret, laissant Riza et cet homme danser ensemble.

-à ce que je vois tu m'as reconnu ma chère Riza. Je suis seulement triste d'avoir eu à t'arracher des bras de ce colonel pour que tu me remarques. Il semblerait que vous soyez très proche tous les deux.

-que veux tu ?

-oh quelle froideur ! Je suis sur que tu dois etre beaucoup plus douce avec ton colonel.

-si tu continu je vais…

-ne bouges pas ! Si tu essayes de t'échapper ton cher petit colonel mourra a l'instant meme. J'ai en ce moment trois hommes prêts à faire feu sur lui au moindre geste suspect de ta part.

-si tu oses lui faire du mal…

-ma chère il semblerait que tu ne sois pas en position de faire des menaces. Mais je peux sauver ton précieux colonel à une condition…

Tout d'un coup toutes les lumières de la maison s'éteignirent. Mustang tenta de chercher Riza dans cette obscurité, mais il ne al voyait pas. Quelques minutes plus tard les lumières se rallumèrent. Il ne la trouvait toujours pas, ni cet homme avec qui elle dansait.

Il avait beau chercher partout, elle n'était plus la. Jamais il n'avait été dans un état pareil. Il se sentait complètement désemparé, abandonné, il ne savait pas comment faire pour la retrouver. Pourtant quelque chose attira son regard au milieu de la salle.

Il s'approcha et y trouva le pendentif en cœur qu'il avaitoffert à Riza. Cette fois il en était sur, elle avait bel et bien disparue.

to be continued...

* * *

**voila la deuxième partie de ma fics ****j'espère que ca vous aimez, en tout cas si il y a quelque chose qui va pas n'hésitez pas a me le dire.voila bizouxx a tous.**


	3. Chapter 3

**chapitre 3**

Après cet enlèvement, Roy reçut l'ordre de ne pas se mêler de cette affaire. Voyant bien que rien n'avançait il ne pouvait rester sans rien faire. Il mena donc sa propre enquête.

Il trouva l'homme avec qui Riza dansait avant d'être enlevée. Il s'appelait Yuan Kamakura. Il faisait partit des forces secrètes de l'armée, une unité dont la plupart n'avait jamais entendu parlé.

Cela ne présageait rien de bon, car ces militaires étaient surentraînés pour faire face à toutes sortes de situation. De plus il ne s'agissait pas ici de n'importe qui, c'était Riza, il tenait trop a elle pour qu'on lui fasse le moindre mal.

Il usa de toute son influence auprès des généraux afin d'obtenir des renseignement au niveau de l'enquête ainsi que sur les trois hommes qui avaient participés a l'enlèvement de Riza et qui avaient étés capturés quelques jours plus tard.

Bien sur il ne reçu jamais ces informations et le rapport sur l'interrogation de ces hommes n'a jamais été mentionné nulle part.

Pourtant avec l'aide de son ami Hughes et de ses subordonnés, il réussit à trouver une petite ville ou un homme et une femme blonde avaient été vus quelques temps après l'enlèvement. La description de la femme correspondait point pour point a celle de son lieutenant.

C'était décidé, demain il partirait la retrouver.

* * *

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'ils étaient arrivés dans cette ville et elle n'avait pas mit le nez dehors depuis. Elle restait enfermée dans une pièce avec pour seul ameublement un lit et une armoire. Le seul moyen qu'elle avait pour mesurer le temps était une petite fenêtre située au dessus de son lit d'où elle n'apercevait que des arbres. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus dire ou elle se trouvait car en écoutant bien, aucun bruit ne pouvait lui indiquer si elle était dans un village ou en pleine nature.

Yuan passait régulièrement pour lui donner à manger et a boire sans dire un mots. Elle ne savait pas exactement depuis combien de temps elle était ici. Elle repensa Roy qui devait la chercher partout, et à son chien qui l'attendait chez elle. Elle se dit qu'elle ne les reverrait sûrement jamais, et une larme commença a perlé au coin de ses yeux.

C'est alors que Yuan entra :

- ton colonel te manque t-il a ce point ma chère Riza ?

-…

- oh tu joues la carte du silence à ce que je vois. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout cela ne sera bientôt qu'un affreux cauchemar. Je t'en fais le serment.

- que me veux-tu à la fin Yuan ? Pourquoi me retiens tu ici ?

- c'est toi que je veux Riza. Toi et moi comme au bon vieux temps. C'est pour cela que je t'es cherché partout depuis plusieurs années.

- pourtant toi et moi savons très bien que rien ne sera comme plus avant. Les gens changent, et tu as changé, comme j'ai changée. Et même si ce fut une des plus belles périodes de ma vie, le passé est le passé point. Maintenant toi comme moi devons continuer sans nous retourner. C'est bien toi qui disais qu'il ne fallait jamais regarder derrière soi, peut importe ce qu'il y avait.

- tu as bien changé en effet. C'est ce Roy Mustang qui t'a monté la tête. Mais ou est-il en ce moment ? Il ne viendra pas, il est beaucoup trop occupé par ses conquêtes pour penser a toi. Tu ne représentes rien pour lui.

- cela m'importe peu de savoir ce qu'il pense de moi. Du moment que je sais qu'il est heureux, le reste n'à aucune importance. Même si ce n'est pas moi qui lui offre ce bonheur, cela me convient.

- pff c'est pathétique. Finalement tu n'as pas tant changé que ça, tu es toujours aussi romanesque, aussi puérile qu'autrefois.

-...

- quoi qu'il en soit attends autant que tu veux, il ne viendra pas, ni aujourd'hui ni jamais. Et bientôt c'est moi qui occupera toutes tes pensées.

Il sortit en claquant la porte derrière lui. Elle resserra ses jambes contre elle et s'endormit sans toucher à la nourriture qu'il avait apporté.

* * *

Il faisait extrêmement chaud cette après-midi la. Il avait troqué son uniforme militaire contre un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il avait quitté Central pour se rendre au village ou Riza était séquestrée. Il n'avait parlé a personne de cette décision. Il avait prétexté la mort de sa grand-mère pour pouvoir partir sans qu'on lui pose trop de questions.

Il avait enfin atteint le village tant recherché. Il avait déjà un plan : trouver la maison ou se trouvait Riza, régler son compte a ce type, la sortir de là et plus si affinité…

Il prit une chambre dans un hôtel de la ville et décida d'y rester quelques temps sans bouger pour analyser le terrain et essayer de repérer Yuan.

Trois jours plus tard il ne l'avait toujours pas vu. A croire qu'il s'était trompé dans ses recherches. Il commença à perdre espoir. Il s'en voulait d'avoir laisser faire ça. Mais il ne devait pas se laisser aller, il devait la sauver, il ne pouvait rester plus longtemps loin d'elle, il ne le supporterait pas.

Soudain il aperçut dans la rue un visage qui ressemblait a celui de Yuan. Il descendit à toute vitesse et tenta de le suivre. Il garda quand même une certaine distance entre lui et sa cible pour ne pas se faire repéré.

Il arriva soudain dans une maison éloigné de la ville, dans une clairière, qui semblait abandonné. Pourtant c'est ici que l'homme entra. Roy se rapprocha. Il se plaça sous une fenêtre assez haute mais dont on pouvait entendre des voix.

Il allait partir quand la voix de Riza atteignit ses oreilles. Il écouta plus attentivement : c'était bien la voix de Riza, il l'aurait reconnu entre milles.

L'envie de la voire était plus forte que tout. Mais il devait se contrôler. D'après ce qu'il avait lu au sujet de Yuan, le moindre faux pas et il pourrait s'en prendre a Riza.

Il retourna donc a son hôtel et décida de venir en pleine nuit récupérer sa bien aimée. Désormais, quelques heures séparaient Roy et Riza.

to be continued...

* * *

**Pardon pour le retard mais étant malchanceuse de naissance, mon ordi est tombé en panne avec la suite de l'hisoire****..." mais le prochain chapitre viendra plus rapidement...enfin si cet ordi ne tombe pas en panne lui aussi.**


	4. Chapter 4

**chapitre 4**

* * *

Il était prêt. Il avait planifié son plan, il n'y avait aucune faille. 

Roy avait attendu la nuit tombé pour récupérer Riza.

Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Au moindre faux pas de sa part Riza pourrait être blessée. Ou pire encore, tuée.

Le colonel Mustang s'était mit en retrait de la maison, près d'un petit bosquet ou personne ne pouvait le voir.

Il allait s'élancer dans la maison quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit.

Yuan y sortit en traînant une Riza, bâillonnée et attachée.

Ce spectacle affligeait Roy. Comment osait-il la traiter ainsi ?

Tout à coup il vit Yuan embrasser Riza. La fureur s'empara de lui.

S'en était trop, il allait tuer ce, cet espèce de "BIP", de "BIP" et de "BIP".

* * *

Yuan entra dans la pièce où se trouvait Riza en claquant la porte derrière la porte derrière lui : 

- lèves toi et dépêches toi !

- qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- on s'en va. Vite grouilles toi on a pas toute la journée !

Il souleva violemment Riza et l'emmena dans la pièce d'à coté. Sur la table il y avait de nombreux pistolets de tous les calibres et des sacs remplis de billets de banque.

- que comptes tu faire avec tout ça ?

- préparer notre avenir mon amour. Tout est réglé d'avance, un prêtre nous attend à la prochaine ville.

-pour quoi faire un prêtre ?

-pour nous marier voyons ! De même, une superbe villa est prête à nous accueillir. Un endroit ou personne ne pourra nous retrouver. Nous vivrons « d'amour et d'eau fraîche » jusqu'à la fin de nos jours. Lui dit-il avec un sourire qui dégoûtait Riza

- arrêtes de rêver mon pauvre, jamais je ne me marierai avec toi, plutôt mourir.

- oh voyons ma chère, ne dit pas de bêtises. Tu verras, tu seras très heureuse avec moi comme mari.

Elle essaya de se dégager mais il était trop fort. Il la bâillonna et lui attacha les mains derrière le dos pour ne pas qu'elle s'échappe.

Le manque d'alimentation qu'elle avait accumulée ces derniers jours la rendait beaucoup plus faible physiquement. Elle n'avait pas la force de lui résister et était contrainte de céder à sa volonté.

C'était le genre de situation qu'elle détestait. Si elle était rentrée dans l'armée c'était pour devenir plus forte et ne pas avoir à subir ça.

Il l'a traîna dehors, ou l'attendait sa voiture. Bien que très faible physiquement, elle ne pu s'empêcher de se débattre, même si ça ne servait pas à grand-chose.

Dans un mouvement d'agacement, Yuan se retourna, débâillonna Riza et l'embrassa.

Prise par surprise elle ne pu résister a cette « attaque ».

* * *

Malgré la froideur de la nuit, une vague de chaleur vint les assaillir. 

Riza reconnu tout de suite Mustang qui se rapprochait d'eux en courant, proférant d'immondes injures. Il n'avait pu retenir ses flammes cette fois-ci.

Au moment où celles-ci allaient atteindre Yuan, une barrière d'eau se forma autour d'eux.

Mustang n'en revenait pas ses yeux, Yuan était aussi un alchimiste.

-Cela vous surprend n'est-ce pas colonel ? Comme vous devez le savoir, mon nom est Yuan. Par contre ce que vous ne savez pas c'est que je suis l'alchimiste de glace. Dit-il avec un petit rire sadique qui eut le don d'énerver encore plus le colonel.

Il poussa violement Riza dans la voiture qui s'étala de tout sur le siège arrière. Ne pouvant bouger a causes des cordes qui lui tenaient les poignés, elle ne pus que regarder le spectacle qui opposait les deux alchimistes.

Bien qu'ils étaient tous deux plongés dans l'obscurité, la lumière des étoiles et celle de la lune permettait de les distinguer leurs silhouettes.

Pourtant malgré la faible lumière on pouvait voir la rage du colonel se peindre sur son visage.

Il allait lui donner une bonne correction à ce Yuan.

Rien que de penser à lui, des flammes surgirent et s'abattirent sur son adversaire. Une nouvelle fois Yuan les évita grâce à son bouclier de glace.

-seriez-vous en colère colonel ? Vous ne devriez pas. Et moi aurais tant aimé vous avoir comme témoin a mon mariage ! Vous me décevez.

- oh ne vous inquiétez pas, je serai peut être pas le témoin de votre mariage, mais je serai celui de votre enterrement.

A travers la vitre de la voiture Riza était à la première place de ce spectacle. Elle n'en revenait pas avec quel acharnement le colonel se battait.

C'est a peine si l'on distinguait les 2 hommes. L'on voyait des flammes jaillir de tous cotés et envahir le sol ; parfois c'était des pics de glaces qui recouvraient tout le terrain.

Même s'il elle voulait aider le colonel, elle se rendait bien compte a quel point elle était impuissante face à la force de ces deux hommes.

Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux quand elle vit le colonel couvert de sang. Elle était son garde du corps, c'était à elle de le protéger et non l'inverse.

Ils avaient tous d'eux d'importantes blessures, mais leur fierté ne leur permettait pas d'avouer qu'ils étaient à bout. Qui sait combien de temps ils allaient tenir ainsi ? Personne ne le savait, pas même eux. Leur rage de gagner était plus forte que tout, et malgré la marre de sang qui se trouvait a leurs pieds, ils ne cessaient de se battre.

L'un contre l'autre, chacun pour soi, tous pour Riza.

La dernière attaque les propulsa au sol.

Mustang se releva tant bien que mal. Il ne tenait plus sur ses jambes et son corps le faisait atrocement souffrir.

Yuan était encore a terre et lui aussi se relevait difficilement.

Mustang jeta un coup d'œil à la voiture où se trouvait Riza.

Il l'aperçu a travers la vitre, le regardant, les yeux embués de larmes.

Comme il aurait aimé la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter…

« Riza », murmura t-il tout bas.

Le beau visage de la jeune fille changeât alors, laissant transparaître une effroyable peur.

Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, quand un énorme pic de glace vint s'enfoncer dans son épaule gauche, tout prêt de son cœur.

Allongé à même le sol, son corps brisé, ses yeux tournés en direction de Riza ne voyant déjà plus qu'a travers un nuage…

« ROY ! » cria Riza a la vue du colonel allongé a terre.

* * *

Elle se débâtit autant qu'elle put, tirant sur les cordes de ses poignets. Elle avait les mains en sang mais continuait à se débattre. Elle eut raison des cordes qui cédèrent sous sa ténacité. 

Elle scruta les moindres recoins de la voiture dans l'espoir de trouver une arme.

Connaissant Yuan, elle était sur qu'il ne se déplaçait jamais sans avoir un pistolet avec lui.

Elle en trouva un finalement sous le siège avant.

Elle le chargea et sorti de la voiture sans faire le moindre bruit.

Yuan s'avançait en direction du colonel, un autre pic de glace à la main. Il allait l'achever.

Ne perdant pas une seconde, Riza pointa son pistolet sur lui.

Ses mains, lacérées et couverte de sang tremblaient comme jamais elles n'avaient tremblées.

Elle souffla, et se concentra sur sa cible. Elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

Pourtant ses mains tremblaient toujours et ses yeux, gonflés par ses larmes, lui troublaient la vue. Elle ferma les yeux inspira et …tira…

La balle transperça le cœur de Yuan, qui s'étala de tout son long près du colonel.

Elle courut près de Mustang et s'agenouilla près de lui.

N'osant prendre son pouls elle l'appela plusieurs fois. Mais il ne répondit pas.

Faiblement il ouvrit les yeux. Même s'il ne voyait pas distinctement la jeune femme, il pouvait entendre sa voix, et sentir ses larmes qui coulait ses joues à lui.

Sa tête lui faisait atrocement souffrir.

Il lui sourit et sombra dans un sommeil profond…

« ROY ! »

**to be continued...

* * *

**

**voili voilou je suis vraiment désolé pour l'énorme retard de ce chapitre, je suis impardonnable!**

**je suis vraiement désolée T.T**

**dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, pour voir ce qu'il ne va pas.**

**voila bizouxx a tous!**


	5. Chapter 5

**chapitre 5**

* * *

La chaleur l'envahissait. C'était comme si son corps brûlait. L'instant d'après il était glacé.

Les violentes montées de fièvres ne faisaient qu'aggraver son état.

Il ne pouvait bouger, son corps lui faisait atrocement souffrir.

Les minutes lui paraissaient être des heures.

Les choses tournaient autour de lui dès qu'il ouvrait les yeux, comme s'il se retrouvait aspiré dans une spirale.

Pourtant, malgré cela il sentit quelque chose se poser sur son front.

On murmurait des paroles près de lui. Même s'il n'en comprenait pas le sens, elles l'apaisèrent. La voix était douce et paisible. On aurait dit la voix d'une femme…

« Roy »…

* * *

Il faisait frais ce matin là.

Un rayon de soleil vint lui caresser le visage, et lentement ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

Il lui semblait que cela faisait des années qu'il dormait ainsi.

Ou était – il ?

Il s'assit sur le lit afin de mieux reprendre ses esprits. Il avait de nombreux bandages sur tout le corps.

Il avait beau scruter la pièce, aucun souvenir ne remontait à la surface.

Il ne voyait que des images floues, des voix lointaines, mais rien d'autre.

Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit.

Une brise légère traversa la pièce, elle était emprunte de l'odeur du lilas et du jasmin.

Il se leva finalement.

Ses jambes le faisaient encore souffrir mais c'était supportable.

Il s'appuya sur le rebord de la fenêtre et admira le paysage merveilleux qui s'offrit à lui.

La maison semblait être situé sur le bord d'une falaise, qui donnait sur la mer.

Le bruit des vagues qui cognait contre les rochers était apaisant. C'était calme. « Même trop calme » se dit –il.

Comment avait-il bien pu atterrir ici ? Il ne pouvait pas y être venu tout seul étant donné le nombre de blessure qu'il avait.

En se retournant il remarqua un bouquet de fleurs posé sur sa table de chevet.

En marchand dans les couloirs de la maison, il ne vit personne.

Il avait beau chercher de partout personne n'était ici.

Pourtant plusieurs signes indiquaient clairement qu'il y avait quelqu'un : une bonne odeur se dégageait de la cuisine, toutes les fenêtres étaient ouvertes, des vêtement séchaient au soleil…

La maison était propre et parsemée de nombreux bouquets comme celui de sa chambre.

Arrivée à l'entrée de la maison, il s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte pour se reposer un peu.

Bien que ses blessures ne lui faisaient pas tellement souffrir, il avait du mal à respirer quand il bougeait trop.

En reprenant son souffle, il vit au loin la silhouette d'une personne. Il ne distinguait pas qui cela était, elle semblait emprunter un chemin qui descendait en contrebas.

Sans perdre une seconde il s'élança à sa poursuite, attiré vers elle comme un aimant.

Il marcha aussi vite qu'il put, et prit le chemin qui guidait effectivement à une plage située en contrebas de la falaise.

Le sable brûlait ses pieds nus.

La personne qu'il poursuivait semblait être une femme. Avec les rayons du soleil, ses longs cheveux blonds ressemblaient à des fils d'or.

« …ces cheveux … »

Le visage d'une femme lui apparu dans son esprit. Elle avait les mêmes cheveux, mais les siens étaient attachés.

Un flash de lumière apparut devant ses yeux.

C'était comme s'il voyait une vie entière se passer devant lui.

Des images lui revinrent en mémoire, des visages, des lieux, des noms… un nom : « Riza »

Tout à coup, une douleur aigue lui comprima la poitrine. Il se plia de douleur et tomba à genou sur le sable. Une vague de froid l'envahit. C'était comme si l'on plantait un pic de glace dans son cœur.

« Colonel » appela la femme au loin.

* * *

Quand il releva la tête, la jeune femme courait à toute vitesse en sa direction.

Elle s'agenouilla à coté de lui. Son visage laissait transparaître la peur qui l'animait.

- que faites vous ici ? Vous n'auriez jamais du vous lever, vous risquez d'aggraver votre état.

La douleur semblait s'être calmé, mais il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à se relever.

-ne bougez pas je vais aller chercher votre fauteuil roulant.

Au moment où elle allait se relever, il l'agrippa par le bras :

-non restez… s'il vous plait.

Elle ne pouvait résister face au regard suppliant de Roy.

Ils s'assirent sur la plage l'un à coté de l'autre, sans parler, écoutant seulement le bruit paisible des vagues.

Roy brisa, au bout d'un moment, le silence qui venait de s'installer :

-Racontez moi. Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé depuis …

-depuis que vous vous etes évanouis c'est ça ?

-oui. Je me souviens de mon combat avec Yuan mais après ça c'est le trou noir.

- après le combat j'ai préféré vous emmener dans la maison que Yuan avait fait préparé pour notre « mariage ». Étant éloignée de la ville je pensais que c'était le meilleur endroit pour vous reposer.

-vous avez bien fait. Je ne donne pas chère de ma carrière si on m'aurait trouvé a l'Hospital dans cet état. Continuez.

- et bien n'étant pas au mieux de votre forme, le prêtre qui nous attendait, Yuan et moi, s'est avéré avoir des compétences en médecine. C'est lui qui vous à soigné. Pour vous dire la vérité, vous avez dormi pendant à peu près 2 semaines.

- 2 semaines ! Autant que ça ?

- vos blessures étaient importantes donc le docteur, enfin le prêtre, préférait vous endormir afin de calmer la douleur.

-hm, je vois…

-tiens en parlant de lui, il va bientôt arriver pour voir votre état. Il sera vraiment content quand il vous verra sur pied.

* * *

Quand ils atteignirent la maison, le prêtre était déjà là. Le soleil étant monté plus haut dans le ciel, la chaleur se faisait plus intense. Le prêtre était assit dans un fauteuil du salon, profitant de la fraîcheur de la maison.

-pardonnez nous mon père pour le retard, s'excusa Riza.

-ce n'est rien ma fille.

Puis il se tourna vers Roy : C'est un grand bonheur pour moi de voir que vous allez mieux colonel. Comment vous sentez vous ?

- ça va beaucoup mieux, ça me lance quelque fois mais c'est supportable. Je vous dois la vie mon père, sans vous je crois que je ne m'en serais pas sorti.

- je vous en pris, c'est mon travail. Et puis je ne suis pas le seul qui vous ais aidé, Riza veillait sur vous lorsque je n'étais pas présent. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi déterminé, elle restait des journées entières a votre chevet.

Riza devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

-Mais...mais non. Mon père vous exagérez. Pfiu ! il fait une chaleur, je vais aller nous préparer quelque chose de frais pour nous rafraîchir.

Elle fila le plus vite possible dans la cuisine comme si de rien n'était.

* * *

Le soir arriva. Ils dînèrent tous deux en tête à tête. Une fois le repas terminé, ils s'allongèrent sur l'herbe pour observer les étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel.

- colonel ?

-hm

-qu'allons nous faire une fois que vous seriez totalement guéri ?

-…Hawkeye vous avez le chic pour casser l'ambiance.

Il se releva de moitié pour mieux la regarder.

- a vrai dire je n'en n'ais pas la moindre idée. Mais ça serait bien si vous m'appelez « Roy » et non plus « colonel », je suis censé être en vacances moi.

- seulement si vous m'appelez « Riza » et non « Hawkeye ».

Grâce aux rayons de la lune, on pouvait voir se dessiner un sourire sur le visage du colonel.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi, l'un a coté de l'autre, allongés sur l'herbe.

Quand l'aube montra ses premières lueurs, Riza se réveilla. Elle sentit une présence à coté d'elle qui lui tenait chaud. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit à a peine quelques centimètres de son visage, celui de colonel. Il l'a regardait en souriant, ses bras et ses jambes recouvrant le corps de la jeune femme. Heureusement pour elle le jour n'était pas levé complètement, car on aurait pu croire qu'elle sortait d'un sauna tellement elle était rouge.

-…colonel ?

- bien dormi Riza ?

-o…oui mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

- et bien comme vous aviez froid dans la nuit et que je n'avais pas très envi de me lever pour aller prendre une couverture, et comme je n'allais quand même pas vous laisser mourir de froid…

- ce… ce n'est pas correcte mon colonel.

-alors que dites vous de ça ?

Il se pencha alors vers elle et l'embrassa, d'un baiser tout doux rempli d'amour.

Ce trop plein de bonheur lui monta les larmes aux yeux de Riza d'ou une larme s'en échappa.

- Riza ? Qu'as-tu ? Lui demanda t-il en lui essuyant cette larme avec sa main.

- ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien, même très bien.

Elle se resserra alors un peu plus contre lui de peur qu'il ne s'envole.

- Quand le prêtre doit revenir ? demande Roy

- dans l'après midi je crois pourquoi ?

- et bien je crois qu'il va falloir le prévenir qu'il aura un mariage à célébrer. Du moins si tu es d'accord.

Ecarquillant les yeux elle leva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux pour voir si ce qu'il disait n'était pas une blague.

- quoi ?

Il se leva se mit un genou a terre, et, en la regardant dans les yeux lui dit :

-Riza Hawkeye, accepteriez-vous de devenir ma femme ?

Figée, encore sous le choc, elle en put prononcer un mot.

C'était impossible ? Comment le colonel, le plus grand Dom Juan de tous les temps, acceptait-il de se marier ?

-mais… mais avez-vous penser a…

- Riza ne casse pas l'ambiance ! J'y ai longuement réfléchie cette nuit et je ne veux pas que ce qui s'est passé avec Yuan recommence. Riza, je ne veux plus être séparé de toi une seule seconde. Je t'aime Riza, et tu es la seule à qui je n'ais jamais dis ces mots et tu peux me croire. Si tu as peur pour ta carrière dans l'armée je comprends très et je…

Il n'eut pas eus le temps de finir sa phrase que Riza accroché à son coup, l'embrassait.

- dois-je en conclure que c'est oui ?

-oui oui oui oui ! Devenir ta femme est la seule chose que je désire. Mais tu es sur que…

Il lui posa son doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de parler :

- plus un mot. Nous avons beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup de temps à rattraper, lui dit –il en l'allongeant par terre.

- et encore beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup de temps devant nous.

Leurs lèvres se joignirent encore pour ne plus se quitter…

Riza se maria bien, ce n'est pas Yuan qu'elle épousa mais Roy.

Quand ils rentrèrent à Central quelques semaines plus tard, ils eurent une longue conversation avec le führer.

Au plus grand bonheur de Riza, Roy ne fut pas démit de ses fonctions. Quand a elle et bien un nouveau rôle l'attendait…

De la nuit qu'ils passèrent ensemble sur l'herbe, un enfant naquit dans le ventre de Riza.

Roy se prépare tant bien que mal à être papa. Etant aux petits soins pour sa femme, il s'affole dès qu'elle a une contraction. La naissance est prévue pour dans 2 mois. Ils ne veulent pas savoir le sexe de leur enfant. Quoiqu'il en soit, fille ou garçon, cet enfant fera le bonheur de ses parents.

**THE END**

* * *

**voila voila c'est enfin fini j'espère que cette fin vous plait **

**jvoulais tous vous remercier pour vos reviews et tout simplement de lire ma fic! **

**mirci beaucoup ça m'a fait vraiment très très plaisir >. **


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Quelques années plus tard, sur le bord d'une plage… 

-Maman ! Maman ! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvée dans l'eau ! T'as vu comme il est beau ?

-oui tu as raison il est magnifique ma chérie.

-dis, est-ce que je pourrais le donner a tonton Armstrong ?

-bien sur, il en sera ravi !

-dis maman, pourquoi est-ce que tonton Armstrong a toujours des étoiles autour de lui quand il me regarde ?

Sa mère sourit à la remarque de sa fille en repensant a ce fameux « tonton Armstrong ».

-et bien c'est que tu es tellement mignonne qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de t'admirer.

En effet, la petite fille était ce que l'on pouvait de qualifier de « prodige de la nature ». Elle avait de grands yeux noirs, comme ceux de son père, et des cheveux blonds, comme sa mère.

Bien que très belle, elle faisait la fierté de ses parents par son intelligence et sa perspicacité qui étaient très développées pour son age.

-allons ma chérie rentrons, il est déjà 11h00 et je n'ais pas finie de préparer a manger.

-s'il te plait maman encore deux minutes, supplia la petite.

« Comment résister a un être aussi charmant ? »

- bon alors seulement deux minutes !

-ouai super, cria t-elle, tu viens Black Hayate on va chercher des coquillages !

le chien aboya et couru derrière sa petite maîtresse.

* * *

Non loin de là, dans un bar … 

-ouai papa vas-y tu vas tous les dégommés !

Un petit garçon, aux yeux et aux cheveux noirs, encourageait son père qui jouait à un jeu d'arcade. Devant l'excitation du jeune garçon, les clients ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant.

Tout a coup, la machine sonna, annonçant que le record venait d'être battu.

-trop fort papa c'est toi le meilleur, commenta le garçon, admiratif devant son père.

-allons, ce ne sont pas quelques zombies qui vont m'effrayer.

-dis papa, tu peux m'apprendre a être aussi fort que toi ?!

Son père sourit devant la remarque de son fils.

Il se baissa pour être à sa hauteur et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-l'important c'est de bien visualiser ton adversaire tu vois, et ensuite tu penses a quelqu'un dont la simple vue te met en rogne. Et ensuite…

Les « oh ! » d'admiration ponctuait les explications de son père.

-dis papa a qui tu penses toi ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite a la question de sont fils. Mais la première image qui lui vint en tête fut un homme de petite taille avec de longs cheveux blonds et des gants blancs…

Le fils tira sur la chemise de son père pour qu'il réponde.

Il sourit et lui répondit :

- je pense à un simple petit nabot du nom de d'Edw…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un groupe de jeunes, a la démarche plutôt louche, lui coupa la parole.

-hey l'vieux, pousses toi de là c'est mon tour.

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant juste de se relever, le dos toujours tourné vers don « interlocuteur ».

-t'as pas entendu vieux débris, j'tais dit de te… Aie !!

Sa phrase n'était pas terminer quand le petit garçon lui dans un coup de pied dans la jambe.

- tu ne parles pas comme ça à mon papa d'abord !

-qu'est ce que tu veux morveux ? j'vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières moi.

Il allait gifler l'enfant quand une main puissante lui attrapa le poignet.

-oses lever la main sur lui, et ce sera la dernière chose qui te sera donner de faire avant de mourir.

L'expression de colère sur le visage du père fit reculer les jeunes du groupe. Pourtant, aucun client de s'affola et le barman lui-même ne semblait pas se préoccuper du devenir de son bar.

Après quelques minutes, il relâcha le bras du jeune homme qui commençait à devenir bleu, prit la main de son fils et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Le jeune voyou ragea, sortit un couteau de sa poche et se rua sur eux. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire deux mètres, que en un claquement de doigts, des flammes l'entourèrent.

Sans aucun mot, il sortit du bar avec son fils, sans oublier de saluer le patron :

-A plus Georges.

-Au revoir Führer.

Ne parles surtout pas de ce qu'il vient de se passer a ta mère, sinon elle risquerait de me tuer. Déjà qu'on n'est en retard….

* * *

-Oh mais qu'elle est mignonne ! C'est le portrait craché de sa si belle maman ! 

Assis dans le salon, une petite fille sur ses genoux, des milliers d'étoiles dans les yeux, « tonton » Armstrong s'émerveillait de la beauté de sa nièce.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, a travers la délicieuse odeur qui d'échappait de la cuisine, on pouvait entendre une femme qui fulminait devant le retard de son mari.

-Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Il est déjà 12h30 et je lui avais dit d'être là à 12h00.

-allons calmez-vous Riza, venez vous asseoir, il ne va pas tarder.

Ecoutant les conseils de son ami, elle s'assit dans un fauteuil près de lui et sourit en voyant sa fille jouer avec la moustache de son « tonton ».

-finalement vous l'avez gardé cette maison… commença t-il.

-oui, comment aurions-nous pu la vendre alors que tellement de choses se sont passées ici ?! Même si au départ elle ne nous était pas destinée.

Riza ferma les yeux et se remémora ce qui s'était passé, quelques années auparavant ici même… comment abandonner ce lieu, ou ils s'étaient avouer leur amour ? Où leurs enfants avaient étés conçus ?

Cette maison ou ils reviennent chaque année, passer leur vacances d'été, était un partie de leurs vie et l'abandonner ce serait comme perdre une partie d'eux même.

Une voix vint interrompre ses rêveries :

-ah je crois qu'ils arrivent, commenta Armstrong.

Une voiture arriva devant l'entrée et un petit garçon en sortit à toute vitesse.

Il eut a peine de temps de franchir la porte d'entrée que deux grands bras musclés l'entourèrent.

-Oh qu'il est mignon celui-ci aussi! Mais comme tu as grandis tu es le portrait craché de ton père!

- tonton Armstrong tu me serres trop fort !

-allé petits garnements à table !

Il prit les enfants dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Riza, les bras croisés attendait l'entrée de son mari…

Quand il franchit le seuil de la porte et qu'il tomba nez a nez devant sa femme, il se dit que plus jamais il n'arrivera en retard.

-Roy Mustang avez-vous vu l'heure ?! Cela fait plus d'une demi heure qu'on vous attend ! Mais ou étiez-vous donc passés ?!

-tu sais a cette heure-ci il y a beaucoup de monde sur la route, tente t-il de se justifier.

Elle se retourna, trop énervée pour dire autre chose et partit en direction de la cuisine. Deux bras vint alors l'enserrée un Roy se colla a elle.

-si tu crois m'avoir comme ça tu te trompes.

Une magnifique rose rouge apparue devant ses yeux et Roy lui chuchota à l'oreille : « Joyeux anniversaire de mariage mon amour ».

Sans plus un mot, elle se retourna et embrassa tendrement son mari.

Dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine, une petite tête observait tout ce qui se passait. Visiblement agacé il revint s'asseoir a table et croisa les bras en signe de mécontentement.

-et bien que t'arrives t-il ?

-dis tonton Armstrong comment papa il fait pour se faire pardonner quand il fait une bêtise ?

Devant l'air abasourdie de son « oncle » l'enfant continua :

-ba voui, moi quand je fais une bêtise maman elle me gronde tout le temps alors que quand c'est papa ils se font toujours des bisous !

Le rire franc d'Armstrong résonna dans toute la pièce.

-quand tu seras plus grand tu comprendras.

Pas satisfait de sa réponse, le garçon continua à bouder en marmonnant des phrases incompréhensibles.

L'humeur était joyeuse en ce merveilleux jour d'été. Et si vous tendez bien l'oreille, vous pourrez peut –etre entendre, a travers quelques baisers, ces quelques phrases chuchotées a l'oreille aimée :

-dis moi Riza, tu n'aurais pas grossit ces derniers temps ? Ton ventre est plus rond qu'avant

Elle lui prit alors sa main et la posa sur son ventre :

-qui te dis que j'ai grossit ? C'est peut-être grâce de toi si je suis comme ça …

Au début il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, mais en voyant sa femme posée sur le ventre de sa femme, un éclair de lucidité passa devant ses yeux.

-Riza … ne me dis pas que… ?

Pour toute réponse elle se contenta de sourire :

-joyeux anniversaire de mariage mon chéri.

Elle lui déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et partit dans la cuisine. Laissant derrière elle un jeune homme dont le sourire était rempli de bonheur et d'amour.

Qui peut dire ce que l'avenir nous réserve ? le passé n'a pas toujours été tout rose mais même si on ne peut modifier le passé, on peut changer son futur et le rendre beaucoup plus beau.

Et pour le jeune Führer Roy Mustang le destin semblait s'annoncé radieux… .

**THE END

* * *

**

**Ca faisait deja un bon ptit moment que j'y pensais et je ne voulais pas laisser ma fics comme cà donc voila et petite fin n°2 v**


End file.
